The Amazing Race GGS 2
The Amazing Race GGS 2 adalah musim pertama dari The Amazing Race yang diselenggarakan oleh Gamers' Game Station. Musim ini dimulai pada tanggal 19 Januari 2015 dengan 20 peserta yang mengikuti babak penyisihan. Peserta 20 pendaftar pertama akan dibagi ke dalam 2 grup penyisihan, yaitu grup biru dan grup kuning. 8 peserta kemudian harus tersisih dalam Babak Penyisihan, sehingga menyisakan 12 peserta yang berhasil melaju ke babak utama, 6 dari setiap grupnya. Setiap peserta kemudian harus menyertakan foto mereka saat membawa tas, beserta nama dan pekerjaan mereka. Hasil * A red team placement means the team was eliminated. * A yellow team means the team was eliminated but they belonged to the Red group of the Preliminaries. * A blue underlined team placement means the team came last on a non-elimination leg and had to complete a speed bump. * A purple ε indicates that the team decided to use the first Express Pass on that leg. A magenta ə indicates the team used a Salvage Pass on the leg. * An orange orange н indicates that the team was penalized for finishing last in the Starting Line task and would have to perform the Hazard. * A green ƒ indicates that the team won a Fast Forward. If placed next to a leg number, this indicates that the Fast Forward was available for that leg but not used. *A brown ⊃ or a cyan ⋑ indicates that the team chose to use one of the two U-Turns in a Double U-Turn; ⊂ or ⋐ indicates the team who received it; ⊂⋑ indicates that the team was U-Turned, but they used the second U-Turn on another team. * A ∩ indicates that the team received Temptation, and a ∪ indicates that a certain team used a Temptation offer on someone who has been tempted, but a brown ∨ indicates that a certain team rejected the offer to tempt someone. * An underlined leg number indicates a superleg. It contained a pit stop with no mandatory rest period Catatan khusus 1 Rivan Damara Fahlevi masuk ke Babak Penyisihan dari Ruang Tunggu setelah Dian Ri yang seharusnya bertanding tidak masuk ke grup resmi TAR GGS 2. 2Wong Ho tidak menjawab pertanyaan sesampainya di Pemberhentian, Edhie sampai terlebih dahulu sehingga Wong menempati peringkat ke-10. 3Jery masih tersendat di Info Perjalanan pertama, sedangkan peserta lain sudah masuk ke Pemberhentian, sehingga ia tereliminasi. Ringkasan Perlombaan Babak Penyisihan Grup Kuning (Malang, Jawa Timur, Indonesia → Pasuruan, Jawa Timur, Indonesia) Tanggal perlombaan: 19 Januari 2015 * (Garis Awal) Toko Oen (Malang, Jawa Timur, Indonesia) * * * * * Taman Safari Indonesia II Prigen (Pasuruan, Jawa Timur, Indonesia) Grup Merah (Sidoarjo, Jawa Timur, Indonesia → Pasuruan, Jawa Timur, Indonesia) Tanggal perlombaan: 19 Januari 2015 * (Garis Awal) Stadion Gelora Delta (Sidoarjo, Jawa Timur, Indonesia) * * * * * Babak 1 (Pasuruan, Jawa Timur, Indonesia → Tasman District, Selandia Baru) * (Garis Awal Resmi) Taman Safari Indonesia II Prigen (Pasuruan, Jawa Timur, Indonesia) → Matamata, Selandia Baru * * * * * * Babak 2 (Tasman District, Selandia Baru → TBA) Babak 3 (TBA) Babak 4 (TBA) Babak 5 (TBA) Babak 6 (TBA) Babak 7 (TBA) Babak 8 (TBA) Babak 9 (TBA) Babak 10 (TBA) Babak 11 (TBA) Babak 12 (TBA) Fakta unik * Adiono Ahmad, Anna Yusnawati-sahrun Karim-tompo, Ichan Pramadya, dan Rakaputra Paputungan adalah peserta penyisihan musim lalu yang ikut kembali pada musim ini, dan keempat-empatnya berhasil melaju ke babak utama. Category:The Amazing Race